


Your Lie in Hanamura

by MadisonnRoxx



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha Jesse McCree, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Angst, Bottom Hanzo Shimada, F/F, F/M, Feels, Fluff and Angst, Genji Shimada is a Little Shit, Hanzo Shimada has Prosthetic Legs, Hurt Hanzo Shimada, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Omega Hanzo Shimada, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Smut, Young Hanzo Shimada
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:15:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23801434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadisonnRoxx/pseuds/MadisonnRoxx
Summary: Hanzo Shimada makes his annual trip to Hanamura. Lost in grief and guilt, Hanzo finds peace in a stranger in the downtown market.
Relationships: Ana Amari/Reinhardt Wilhelm, Fareeha "Pharah" Amari/Angela "Mercy" Ziegler, Genji Shimada/Tekhartha Zenyatta, Jesse McCree/Hanzo Shimada, Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison
Comments: 2
Kudos: 60





	1. A Dream on Friday

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta'd
> 
> I dont care what you say, those CANNOT be Hanzo’s real legs. That and I wish to use it as an excuse to torment the poor boy further. Angst for you, you, and you, everyone gets angst.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoy, I have pictured this being a rather shorter story but we shall see what it becomes. Feel free to leave kutos and comments, I write this for both myself and you all :). Enjoy

The sakura blossoms were truly beautiful this time of year in Hanamura. Through all the bloodshed and corruption, the city still managed to hold its lovely facade in its festivals and homely streets. Whether or not the Shimada clan was involved in that was not questioned. Here, Hanzo Shimada blended in with the crowd perfectly, tabi wrapped tight, hakama, and haori a perfect mixture of blue and black. During the day he did his best to blend in, covering all tattoos, letting his hair come down to cover his face in black fringe, and kept his expression soft. In the market he was not the son of the Shimada-gumi's oyabun. A soft voice and hand tugged on Hanzo's sleeve, "Would you like to try a peach onisan?" a little girl stood next to her grandmothers shop holding a peach out towards Hanzo.

He smiled and handed her 400¥, bowed to the grandmother and went on his way. Somewhere across from the produce was a stall that seemed to sell wooden figurines, feathers, and small trinkets. What caught his eye however was a small feather, white and brown sitting on a bed of sakura petals that fell on the ground just outside. Without hesitation, he bought the feather and tucked it into his pocket. Hanzo took a breath and thought of simpler times, one who used to call him Aniki. 

_"Aniki! Aniki! Look what I found out in the garden" A tuft of black hair faded into view._ _Hanzo turned around and looked at his younger brother with a smile on his face, slowly he set down his bow. Genji was barefoot and muddy as per usual, Hanzo opened his mouth to reply "-" "What did you find little Sparrow?" before Hanzo could speak Sojiro loomed over Hanzo. Genji beamed up at his father, "Otosan look what I found! Isn't it pretty?" Sojiro accepted the light feather in his hand. "Fitting for our little Sparrow..."_

Hanzo opened his eyes. There was a man, he was beautiful. The figure across the market eyeing a batch of oranges from the same little girl and her grandmother stood tall. The day was clear with a slight breeze, blowing petals inside the cracked stone and fluttered through the mans red serape. There were gaps in the makeshift fabric roof, gleaming down on the glistening fruit and the mans tanned skin. The man was beautiful, nose flaring as he smiled for the young girl before ruffling her hair. Suddenly, his eyes flicked up to meet Hanzo's gaze and smirked with a cigar hanging off his lip. Hanzo blushed inwardly, turning his face to look at the very interesting trinkets across the aisle. 

The stranger tipped his hat towards the family, and meandered his way towards the booth across from Hanzo. Hanzo's eyes flicked up once more. The man tilted his head, meeting Hanzo's gaze "Howdy there darlin', did it hurt?" the man said easily. Hanzo scrunched up his nose, raising his face to clear the fringe from his view.

Hanzo quickly dismissed the thought he had any bruises showing and replied confused, "Excuse me?" The stranger simply smirked more and licked the orange off his lips, "When you fell from heaven cause darlin' you must be an angel." Hanzo blinked, then let out a wistful laugh that had his chest constricting. It had been long, too long. "Now that I've got you to crack a smile, how bout' you tell me your name sweetha'rt?" Slowly, Hanzo bowed, "I am Watanabe Hiroto, who might you be cowboy?" The man huffed, "My names' Joel, I guess the spurs gave it away then huh?" Hanzo eyed the cowboy hat, odd fabric curled around his torso, and chaps sporting a golden belt, "Ah yes because that is the only thing that may have given you away." 

Jesse smirked, "well Hiroto what do you say to a little walk around? I'm a bit of a tourist as you'd say and wanna see the sights, although you're plenty enough for these old eyes." Hanzo smiled wide and moved to Joel's side.

"You are quite forward Joel... I like it. The Sakuras have bloomed beautifully this year and there is a spot down by the river I believe you would enjoy" Hanzo replied with a laugh. A soft breeze once again blew through Jesse serape, leaving a trail of smoke behind him as he took a step forward "Sounds like a plan darlin', after you." 

It was a relatively long walk to the river front and Hanzo found himself enjoying every minuet of it. "So darlin', whats a handsome guy like you doing in a place like this?" Hanzo looked up at the Sakuras swaying in the afternoon breeze. "This was my home once" unsaid words plagued his mind _"I find myself visiting every year out of either duty or regret I cannot decide which. Yet, it seems this year it may not be all confusing after all."_ "Pretty place to call home" his cheek quirked up against the soft shadow cast down from his hat. Hanzo smiled, "Now I find myself in even more pleasant company." It all seemed so ethereal, Hanzo felt at peace in this mans company between the soft fabric brushing against his hand and the smell of smoke and metal.

"Well shucks darlin' you ought- is this the spot you were talking about?" A soft patch of grass sat underneath a sakura tree next to the river where families spent their day fishing or having a picnic in the distance. "Yes, this is the place" Jesse smiled easily and sat down beside Hanzo, "Alright I got a very important question for ya" Hanzo waited in expectation, "What is your favorite color?" Jesse had a talent for making those around him feel comfortable. Hanzo opened his mouth, "Blue. Like a lightning storm on the eastern sea."

"Blue was my mama's favorite color. I like orange, it reminds me of the sunset from home and campfires with family" Jesse replied, the corner of his mouth pulling slightly upward. "Where do you come from cowboy? Surely not that state they call Texas." With a hand slapped to his chest, Jesse acted offended, "No no no darlin' you got it all wrong, I am from New Mexico. Santa Fe atually, most beautiful place in the US of A I'll tell ya. Best cooking too, my mama did it best. I can still taste the spice of her chili." Hanzo imagined a woman with speckles of grey, short with callused hands from desert heat and hard work, kids up to her neck, a dark tan and long sleek black hair. It reminded him of a woman lost in his dreams, pale skin, long black hair falling down as she blew rasberries on two young boys cheeks. "Yes, she seems like a wonderful mother." Jesse took in a breath, "She is."

A pair of whooper swans drifted by slowly, feathers shining in the sunset. For the past few hours Hanzo and Jesse asked eachother mundane questions, watching other families and pointing out flora Jesse did not recognize. The elder shimada breathed deep, the sun swooping down low, leaving his back a comfortable warm that radiated from Jesse, in all his years of running and work alone, Hanzo allowed himself this one moment. Soon, he would leave the brash cowboy and slink into the walls of the Shimada castle, risking his life once more for an old fragmentation of family.

Jesse's hand brushed Hanzo's, sending a heat straight to the pit of Hanzo's stomach. Slowly, Jesse had been laying small touches here and there throughout their conversation and it was beginning to drive Hanzo mad. "Where are you staying then in Hanamura Joel?" "Well there was this little hostel down the road an-" "I know where you speak of, that will not do. Here, I will show you a much better place." Jesse huffed out a breath, "And where might that be sugar?" Hanzo grinned wickedly, "Where I am staying of course. Come, you will love it." Up on his feet, Hanzo started down a path leaving Jesse to protest right behind him. 

A small story of dim lights popped into view just past the market, Hanzo set off toward the building. "One room please, top floor. Put it under Watanabe." The receptionist nodded, "of course Sir, here is your key" Hanzo smiled politely and took the key, leading Jesse to the elevator. Jesse's boots echoed as they stepped into the elavator, "Now darlin' are you sure you're ok with th-" Hanzo kissed Jesse softly, wrapping his arms around the taller mans waist. Jesse lifted him up slightly onto his tip-toes and deepened the kiss, the scruff of his beard tickling Hanzo's cheek. Jesse kissed how he felt, warm and soft.

The elevator doors opened and they walked to their rooms as if they hadn't been kissing in the elevator like a bunch of horny teenagers. Hanzo slipped off his Tabi as McCree set his hat on the kitchen counter and his serape on the coat hook. They stood there for just a moment, taking each other in. Then, Jesse swooped Hanzo up in his arms and carried him to the room. Hanzo laughed giddily, "Joel!", Jesse smirked "Now don't tell me I can't sweep a lil pretty thing like you off your feet." Hanzo held no protests, especially when Jesse laid him on the bed and began to gently pry off his garments. "I don't understand why y'all gotta wear such complicated robes here, just need a little button, zip and you're ready." Hanzo smiled, "some things are worth the wait", Jesse froze and smiled wider as his head ventured past Hanzo's navel. Jesse's fingers pried at his hakama, "Don't you worry sweetheart, I'll make you feel real good by the end of this." A gasp echoed throughout the room and Hanzo arched up into Jesse's touch, "Joe-"  
  
Hanzo's eyes opened, watching the cherry blossoms float down through the trees over the little market and just like that his daydream faded away. Up on Hanzo's perch, he could see the small wave of fabric and tip of a hat, gazed at the feather in his hand and turned his gaze towards Shimada castle. 

"It ends today brother." A blossom floated softly in the breeze, leaving the shadow of the hill. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, some of the fruits I mention do not share the same harvesting season at all but we will just say that they were imported and little miss and her family bought them in bulk to sell at the market with their other produce.....


	2. The Scent of Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanzo arrives on watchpoint. A meeting ensues.  
> There was a joke the Commander swear he heard once... a cowboy, soldier and Egyptian sniper walk into a bar. The soldier beats the cowboys ass while the sniper laughs in the corner. Surely Jesse couldn't have fucked up that bad... could he?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S. Im not entirely well versed in the OW timeline but lets say McCree joined Blackwatch a good few years before the brothers had their famous fight and Genji joined after being saved by Angela…
> 
> This story is not Beta'd and hardly re-read through so if you notice any issues feel free to point them out.

Sat upon his knees, Hanzo thought of minutes passed and the words his brother spoke. “Perhaps I am a fool to think that there is still hope for you, but I do. Think on that, brother.” Hanzo gazed down at his aging hands and looked into his reflection through the blade in front of him. Ever so silent, his dragons loomed above his shoulders, bearing their full weight down on him. They whispered into his ears acts of honor and seeds of doubt. Somewhere in the past laid a young boy with bright green hair, lounging beneath the sakura trees sucking on imported lychee fruit. A young boy lingered in the window, black hair cascading down his shoulders as he gazed at the younger boy, blisters on his fingers from earlier lessons. Their mother's words had popped into his mind then, “you are a brother now, you must protect him.” Hanzo looked up towards the torn tapestry, “I will not let you down again… 母.”

“So… do ya think he’ll show up?” cigar smoke drifted into the rafters in the landing bay as the cowboy leaned back. Genji looked down fiddling with his fingers, “I do not know. He has… changed.” The cowboy snorted, “Yeah, I reckon killin’ your brother will do that to ya.” A light thump sounded to the back of his head, the cowboy laughed. “Not I ain't’ sayin' he hasn't changed but yall are really stickin your necks out for this man ya haven't seen in ten years I reckon.” Genji huffed and turned away, “Then perhaps you will be the one I will ask to greet him, dear Jesse.” The cowboy looked out at the sunset glittering off the Orca, “Now that, I doubt.” Smoke billowed out the doors as footsteps climbed silently across the other side of the base. 

Just past sunrise, the cowboy and others from the team observed through misty glass as two figures stood side by side on the cliff lining the Watchpoint. The wind pushed and pulled Hanzo’s hair as it rested down upon his shoulders. Genji seemed hesitant, listening to whatever the elder brother appeared to be saying. Finally, Genji’s visor fell into his clenched hand and he turned towards his brother, mouthing three words. Their figures stood still, the elders chest heaved once before falling upon his brother, form shaking and soft sobs were swallowed by the thundering of the waves below. McCree grimaced and turned, “Perhaps we can greet the kinslayer tomorra mornin huh Commander.” The red visor lighting up the back of the group stared forward and with a silent nod, the rest of the Watchpoint fell silent. 

-

The next morning, Genji had asked for a formal meeting in the main room to finally reveal his mysterious elder brother. The Shimada clan kept a tight lip on the eldest son, not a soul outside the Clan even knew the boys’ secondary gender. In the current day of technological giants, that was a feat in its own. It did not matter now, the Dragon of the North Wind held enough prowess outside what lay between his legs. 

Commander Morrison sat at the head chair. The Commander had taken over quite quickly when he had appeared, the Scientist offered hardly any protest. The Scientist stood to his left, and Reinhardt to his right. Brigitte stood close to her mentor, Mei-ling and Zarya sat together next down the line. Angela and Zenyatta sat at the other side of the table, sitting silently. Tracer sat chatting to Hana and Lucio, who’s sonic amplifier let out a quiet tune of calm, orbs flowing here and there amplifying it. Fareeha stood tall over her mother who sat quietly cleaning her rifle in the corner of the room, eyeing Echo and Bastion who sat outside the glass, viewing the garden. 

Jack spoke first “So when are the little twerps supposed to be showing up again?” eying the spot next to Tracer, an empty cigarette tray laying on the table in front of it. Winston looked up, “Ah well Genji said he might need a moment to uh explain the situation.” Jack nodded, twisting a bit and hunching his shoulders up. Ana smirked, “Don’t go falling asleep on us now old man” without removing her attention from her rifle, the carriage slid into place with a hollow metal sound. The room snickered, Reinhardt laughing loudly and slapping his hand on the Commander's chair. 

“Oh my love I do believe I’m going to be the first one to fall asleep. Ninja get in here! I hate waiting!” At the sound of the booming german voice, a flash of green appeared in the hallway just two ways down from the conference room. The door clicked and the Ninja stood restless in front of the group, eyeing the Commander. Jack lifted an eyebrow before sweeping his hand outwards towards the gathered team. 

“Yes yes no need to get sassy at me now Grandpa. As most of you already know, I have invited my brother to join our Recall, as Winston is calling it. I will try and let him speak for himself but for now please understand that the situation is delicate but I do not question his Honor. Please, put your faith in him.” Genji began to walk towards the door before pausing, “Oh and please do not question him on his… Declaration… you will know. Alpha’s, may I bother you to please attempt some sort of neutrality?” Several eyebrows were raised but all nodded with understanding nonetheless. 

Genji poked his head out of the door and said in soft Japanese, “Brother… we are ready.” The Archer stepped through the doorway and immediately the room was bombarded with a strong sense of roasted tea, cherry blossoms, sea, and home. The Alpha’s stiffened, refusing to be rude. The Commander stood, sliding his chair to the side and offering his place in front of the Team. The elder brother looked tattered but cleaned up nicely, he still hadn't bothered to tie up his hair so it cascaded down upon his shoulders once more. Hanzo bowed deeply before standing up straight and looked forward. “Hello. I am Shimada Hanzo. I specialize in Kyūdō or Archery in English. There are many other skills and subsets I possess from being trained while living my life in the Shimada clan. I have much to offer to this… Recall as my brother calls it. I am finding myself quite tired from my journey here, please if you have any questions for me ask them now otherwise I w-.” 

The door slammed open, smoke billowed in as spurs sounded on the hard floor. The figure sauntered his way next to Lena before resting back against his chair, placing his hat upon the table, “Now, wha’d I miss?” Gloved fingers twisted a cigarillo into the ashtray before the man's nose twitched, “What is that smell? It almost seems fam-” The cowboy stopped when he made eye contact with the frozen man at the front of the room, towered over by the three agents behind him. The cowboy's eyes widened before he smirked, “so its you.” His eyes seared on the covered part of Hanzo’s shoulder, smirking at the hair and cloth covering it. Hanzo took a deep breath, looked at his brother and said in curt Japanese, “I need a minuet” before storming out of the room. Genji looked shocked, however possible from behind a visor, turned and rushed after his brother. Loud and angry Japanese filtered into the conference room from beneath the door. 

Jack turned and stared at the cowboy, “Nice to see you still sleep in huh, idiot” McCree smiled sheepishly, “Now don't get all Mom on me, I’m too old for that act.” Jack stood straight, “What the hell did you do.” Leather creaked as the cowboy adjusted in his seat, “Its uh… a long story.” Jack looked out towards the corridor where the brothers argued, “Make it short. We’ve got time.” 

The cowboy closed his eyes, remembering whispered words, soft sheets, smoke in the air and an intense look. He smiled dopely, “Ya remember all those years ago when Reyes had us stationed in Japan for some covert op mission.” Jack blinked. “Well uh I may or may not have met the elder Shimada before. Didn’t end particularly as Reyes woulda liked… at all. In fact ya remember what Reyes told you the reason was for us not being tolerated in Japan anymore? Yeah that was a lie… sorry.” Jack stared again before taking a breath, “You mean to tell me… you fucked up a covert op mission that dealt with uprooting some of the largest crime syndicates in the world because you thought with your knot and decided to fuck around with the Shimada-gumis priceless heir, the Omega no less?” Jesse adjusted the brim of his hat, “Well uh… thats one way to put it. But hey I didn’t know he was who he was until after ya know…” The two younger members were snickering behind their hands, Ana smirked behind her scope, Fareeha groaned and turned around before Jack’s glare silenced the room, “Why am I not surprised”.

“Well listen it didn’t go that bad, see..” Jack held up a hand then pointed out towards the corridor at a shaking Archer in his brothers arms, “Then explain that.” McCree frowned before lighting his cigarillo again, “Yeah… I guess I got some apologizing to do.” The Team fell silent before Reinhardt broke it, “Well I find such situations always calls for food. Who is hungry?” The Team got up enthusiastically, following Reinhardt out to the mess, the opposite hallway the Shimada brothers currently sat in. 

Jack, Ana, Angela and Lena remained, all staring straight at the cowboy. “I’m gonna give you five minuets before I expect your chapped ass outside this conference room talking to that young man who appears to be silently crying over you or whatever hell you raised when you were in Japan all those years ago.” McCree looked into greying eyes before opening his mouth, Ana shut it for him. “Jesse… do not fight this. Go.” Jesse huffed before putting on his hat, walking outside and waiting patiently next to the Shimada brothers. 

The Commander watched the group as Jesse offered the elder Shimada his hand before walking him away. “Jackie… you dont think.” Grey eyebrows sunk, “He was mated Ana. That much is clear as day. And I know only one knothead who’d mark the prized dragon of the Shimada-gumi.” Ana hummed thoughtfully while Lena rested her blasters upon her vest, “Well loves, we best leave them to it. Come Ana, lets go see what that mate of yours can cook.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.P.S. McCree is Reyes and Jack’s son. Crazy right. Messing with lore a bit, he was still in Deadlock and didnt know who his parents were until Reyes came to pull his stupid butt out of there when he found out etc etc. Then continue canonically-ish, as canon as it can get with this AU. 
> 
> Next time - POV Shimada brothers argument, a hesitant reunion, lead up to Hanzo's first mission.
> 
> If this gains traction I will try and make these a bit longer for reader enjoyment. We shall see.  
> Leave kudos and even more so comments, I appreciate it.


	3. Reconciliation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy :)

Hanzo had always believed in karma, especially in moments like these when it came back to bite him in the ass. The cowboy sat next to him, quietly running his fingers across the archers hand in soft, soothing motions. Hanzo believed he would scream at his mate for what happened all those years ago… yet as soon as his eyes found the cowboy’s, all that pain faded behind desperation of loneliness and years of separation. The anger and answers could wait, for now he drowned himself back in his mate’s presence. 

“Your hair is longer.” Jesse smirked and adjusted his cigarillo, “You’re shorter.” Hanzo gaped as Jesse chortled, soft brown locks tickling his bare shoulder. “I have missed you but… there is far too much to tell.” Jesse hummed, “It can wait. For now why dont I tell ya what I been up ta these past few years.” Jesse went on about his growing bounty, Overwatch’s fall, the rise of New Overwatch, and much more in a voice reminiscent of campfires and diesel. “So your brother scales up this gigantic robot right? I thought for sure it was gonna kill all a us but he just slices the damn thing in half. Apparently he’s done it before. Can’t help but gloat the little shit, lands on the ground out of a backflip and bows all cute.” Hanzo laughed, “Now that sounds like him…” “He’s missed you, you know.” 

Genji dreamed of play dates and inconvenience while Hanzo only remembers duty and sacrifice… the price of being the elder brother. “He misses the memory of me glossed over by childhood memories. I cannot worry about such things now.” A huff sounded next to him, “What are you worrying about now?” Hanzo’s mouth opened and paused… “Someday I will find the strength within me to tell you. For now, I cannot find it in me to say for I fear you will never forgive me.” 

Jesse hesitated. What had his mate gone through that caused him so much pain? Although he supposed he lost the right to know such things when he left. “When the time comes I hope youll tell me… I’m always here for ya no matter what.” “Not this.” Perhaps tonight was not the night to confront demons hiding in the dark. “Say uh I couldn’t help but notice you smell a little uh… well you know.” Hanzo smirked, “Ever since I lost these” prosthetic legs gleamed in the moonlight as the archer shifted his legs out in front of him, “I am unable to take suppressants. There are other methods but I have found myself unable to cope with the effects.” Jesse hummed “Well if you ever need anyone… I am just a few doors down.”  
Suddenly, the scent of wooden flooring and paper walls flooded Hanzo’s mind, a timid smiling coming to his face. A light stubble scratched across the Omega’s cheek in panted breaths, calloused fingers running across his waist and down his legs. “Darlin are you sure… I don’t wanna-” wet lips trailed down the Alpha’s throat, causing the man to shiver and let out a deep groan. “I have never been more sure of anything in my life… please don’t stop.” 

The archer blinked before looking up at Jesse, dropping his smile. “Perhaps I’ll take you up on that gunslinger. For now why don't you continue about this Miss Song, she sounds most interesting.” Boot heels slide against the ground in excitement, “Oh well did I tell you about-” 

“It appears your brother has forgiven Jesse.” Genji peered out at the pair sitting together, head resting on shoulder and boots crossed over legs. “Many years ago… My brother disappeared for a year and two months. When he came back, he was no longer the Hanzo I knew. That was when Jesse had left. I do not know what happened, he never told and no matter how far I dug, I could not find his secret. He may have forgiven Jesse, Master but, he has not forgiven himself.” Silence filled the room as Zenyatta floated above Genji before looking down ever so slightly, “It appears you have learned much from our lessons my student… Come let us leave these two to mend their wounds.” 

~

A week had passed since Jesse and Hanzo’s reconciliation. They had grown into a routine, Jesse would find Hanzo in the shooting range at O dark thirty, bringing a cup of tea and bottom of the pot coffee. Practice was accompanied by silence, their competition quiet in smirks and should bumps. The two would get breakfast together before Hanzo disappeared altogether when the rest of the team woke up. “Where’s your shadow there Jesse?” The smile left Jesse’s face, “Don’t know, never really asked ‘im.” Jesse would either find him ghosting the kitchen sometime early morning or sitting in their spot just before the sun set. 

They would talk, nothing important yet, Jesse showed Hanzo a round or two of poker and reminisced about New Mexico nights and family gatherings. Hanzo would hum along, running his fingers through Jesse’s hair as the cowboy laid his head in Hanzo’s lap. It wasn’t supposed to be this easy, Hanzo was supposed to yell at the Alpha, call him a knothead and leave him altogether. Yet here he sat, grooming his mate as though a day hadn’t passed. It would come back to bite him in the ass he was sure but this time, he just couldn’t care with chocolate eyes staring into his own and those rosey dimples gleaming in the moonlight. 

One day in the rec room, Mei-ling had asked Genji if he could show her how to make origami. Genji chuckled, “Well Mei, I’m not really the right person to ask. I never paid any attention to those lessons, you should ask my brother.” Mei frowned, Hanzo hadn’t stepped foot publicly in the rec room since he joined the team. Her curiosity would stay unanswered. Yet, Jesse wouldn’t tell anyone that he happened across the archer and Mei curled in the corner in the middle of the night, can lights barely illuminating their figures as deft hands folded paper and deep hums gave instructions. Jesse smirked before walking away, grabbing his guitar and playing a nameless song on the balcony. 

~

A few days passed and Jesse didn’t find Hanzo in the training arena nor in the rec room with his new “acquaintances” Mei and Zarya. He had searched the entire base, where in the hell could that archer possibly hide? Jesse paused in the middle of the hallway before slapping himself in the face, “Of course. I'm always such n idiot” Cowboy books echoed in the hallways as Jesse raised his hand to knock on Hanzo’s door. “Darlin’ I was wondering if you wanted to go get breakfast. I-” the Alpha stood with his mouth open as Hanzo opened the door, standing in the doorway dressed in only shorts and a muscle tee. Hanzo smelled like cherry blossoms, smoke from a nightly campfire, the dew from a waterfall, and most of all home. The omega stared up at his alpha… “I need you… now. We didn’t really discuss this but please… I need you Jesse.” Jesse’s pupils dilated as he let himself be led inside the dragon’s den. “Darlin’ are you sure I-” Hanzo laughed, “I remember all those years ago when you told me the same thing… my answer has not changed since then. Please.” 

Who was Jesse to refuse the call of his mate? Hanzo lowered himself onto the bed, dragging his Alpha with him before trapping him between two muscled thighs. “Please.. Please” Jesse kissed Hanzo before nipping at side of his neck. “Just tell me what you want…” Hanzo sighed as Jesse’s lips reached his navel… “You.. god I want you.” Sharp canines worked Hanzo’s shorts off him, a smile following. “You’ve got me Darlin, forever.” Hanzo’s fingers curled into the sheets as Jesse melded himself to the archer, in body and soul again and again and again. 

~

Karma reared its ugly head, scraping Hanzo’s secret from the cave it was buried in. There in the moon light his mate lying naked in bed, sound asleep looking like an angel incarnate. How could Hanzo let this ruse continue? He could not lie to this man… he did not deserve such love or forgiveness. Not when he already laid two beautiful souls to forfeit many years before. Hanzo moved to the windowsill, remembering the smell of newborn and the soft touch of silk black hair against his cheek before being ripped away, the sensation never to be felt again. 

Jesse woke to the thick scent of heat and a figure looming naked on the windowsill. Jesse stood, wrapping two muscled arms around the shaking figure. “Come back to bed Darlin… why are you crying alone in the moon light?” Hanzo took a deep breath before turning in his mate’s arms, “We had a child. Well… children.” For a second all ceased to exist as the Alpha’s chest constricted. Children… pups, his pups. “W-What?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is mainly focused on Hanzo and Jesse's reconciliation, there will be more of the team dynamics and relationships soon along with more actions. For now we suffer my vague writing and the character's mindset. 
> 
> P.S. If this gets enough kudos and comments I may write the smut if it is wanted


End file.
